You Won't Have To
by evillygood
Summary: Ginny is tired of hiding her relationship with Draco. How will others react? Fluff


_Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else._

_**You Won't have to**_

"Why do we have to keep doing this?" whispered a voice.

"I thought you liked this…" mumbled the blonde haired boy into the girl's neck making her giggle and lean into his touch. The blonde flexed his arms around her, pulling her closer (if that were possible).

"I like you," the fiery haired girl kissed the top of his hair, "not hiding, Draco."

"Damn it, Gin!" Draco, the blonde male, stepped away from the girl frustrated at her for ruining their very precious and seldom alone time.

"Draco, come on," Ginny tried to reach out to him.

"No, Gin!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I…I can't do that, love. I can't be the disease on your social life. I can't ruin your life." Draco stepped forward taking both of her delicate hands in his.

"Fine!" She ripped her hands out of his and stomped out of the abandoned classroom; leaving Draco behind. Ginny was determined. She walked into the Great Hall, where supper was being served, making a dramatic entrance. The whole hall fell silent and focused on her. Ginny summoned her inner Gryffindor courage and stated for all to hear "I'm Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor and I'm in love and sleeping with the Prince of Slytherins, Draco Malfoy." With that she turned on her heels and left the shocked Hall, bumping into the love of her life. She smirked as she noticed his slacked jaw expression.

"What did you just do?" whispered Draco.

"I just did what I wanted and deserved to do." Draco shook his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want everyone to know that you are mine and only, mine." Draco dipped his head down to meet hers and kissed her passionately and thoroughly before pulling away.

He rested his forehead against hers before whispering, "so you are willing to loose everything for me."

"Everything for you."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!?!" yelled a hotheaded Ronald Weasley.

Draco turned his body to confront the frustrated older brother of his girlfriend. "I'm planning to make love with her in my Head boy room," he smirked.

"WHAT?!?" he yelled.

"Draco," whispered Ginny, "be careful."

"You heard me, Weasel," snapped Draco.

"What did you call me?" The boys stepped closer to each other until they were circling each other. Ron delivered the first punch, hitting his sister's boyfriend square in the face and fell on the ground. Draco turned his head to see Ginny close to tears while Ron was scolding her. With that blow, Draco's cool demeanor was gone. Draco plowed himself into Ron and grabbed him by the collar, driving Ron into the wall hard. It knocked the wind out of him. Draco's grip moved to around his neck. Noticing where his grip was, Hermione and Harry tried to pry Draco away from their friend without success.

"Mr. Malfoy, get off of Mr. Weasley!" ordered Professor McGonagall. Draco tightened his hold slightly before pushing Ron back and letting go. "Hospital Wing, now!" Draco moved over to Ginny, who was silently standing still shocked at her brother. He gently took her hand and they walked together away from the Golden Trio.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, why did you hit Mr. Malfoy first?" questioned McGonagall. Ron, and Draco were laying on two cots with Harry and Hermione sitting on Ron's and Ginny sitting on Draco's and holding his hand, while the Professor was trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

"He was making pereverted jokes about my sister," hissed Ron.

"No I wasn't. I was merely stating facts," objected Draco.

"What were those facts?" interviewed the professor.

"I was going to make love to her in my room." Stated Draco in a matter of fact way.

"I already said that I was sleeping with him in the Great Hall," mumbled Ginny.

"Why did you choke Mr. Weasley?"

"He made Ginny cry," glared Draco.

"Well I have to discuss this with Dumbledore and Snape, so I will get back to you later." With that McGonagall left.

Draco turned to Ginny and kissed her. "I love you and will always protect you no matter the cost for me," Draco lovingly whispered. Ginny shyly smiled at him and kissed his cheek before curling her body into him.

"You love her?" whispered Ron once Harry and Hermione were gone.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, but if you hurt her-"

"I won't," Draco interrupted hastly. "If I did I would kill myself, so you won't have to."

_Author Note: So what did you think? Was it good, bad, mediocre? What do I need to work on? I'll never know unless you review….. Thanks, evillygood _


End file.
